


19. Holiday Movies

by Puellainrotis



Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [19]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, M/M, Prompt Fill, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis
Summary: Aziraphale watches The Grinch for the first time.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027860
Kudos: 15
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	19. Holiday Movies

“Angel, please!“

“Crowley, you know how I feel about television.”

“Yeah, but it’s Christmas!” exclaimed the demon as if that explained anything. It didn’t, not for Zira.

“And?”

“You can’t possibly live in this century and not watch Christmas movies at Christmas! I mean... Everyone does it! It’s practically necessary to blend in,” he exaggerated slightly. “There’s no human who hasn’t seen Grinch.

“Oh, stop it! You’re overly dramatic.”

“I’m not. Come on. Us, on the sofa, cuddling. You, with your hot cocoa and mini marshmallows. Watching a funny movie full of cute dwarfish people. You’re acting like it’s torturous!”

“Perhaps you’re right,” Aziraphale finally accepted. “Being lazy for a bit and drinking cocoa while doing so doesn’t sound that bad after all, even if I don’t like the movie.”

“Exactly,” Crowley lit up. “And it’s not like I’ll force you to pay attention if you get bored with it.

“Very well, then.”

When Aziraphale returned to the room with his beverage, Crowley had the movie already prepared on the telly. He settled on the How The Grinch Stole Christmas from 2000, because in his opinion it was the best version of that story. And also because Jim Carrey.

“Ready?” Crowley asked once the angel made himself comfortable next to him.

“I think so,” he agreed and Crowley pressed the play button.

Soon, the main character himself made an appearance on the rather large TV screen.

“Good lord, what is that?” he exclaimed. Whatever that strange creature was, it felt a bit too creepily odd for a feel-good movie, in his opinion.

Crowley grinned almost as wide as the hairy green thing Aziraphale already didn’t like.

“That’s the Grinch.”

“What kind of creature is it?”

“I dunno. He’s just the Grinch. I think that’s kinda like a species.”

“Oh. I understand.”

“Good. Now watch.”

They managed to watch peacefully for a bit but not long as Aziraphale felt the need to speak again.

“Aw, poor Grinch,” he said on account of the being’s childhood.

Crowley smiled at how genuinely moved Aziraphale sounded, almost as if Grinch was a real bullied child and not a fictional character.

“But it’s so sad that he wants to ruin Christmas for everyone. The Whos never did him wrong, did they?”

“Yeah, he’s just bitter. It’ll get sorted out,” he assured the angel.

Crowley was frankly quite surprised that the angel showed any interest in the story at all. He had already drunk the cocoa and now the empty angel mug rested on the table, completing the scene of domestic bliss. Two people who loved each other curled up on the flower patterned sofa with their sides touching. Crowley faintly wondering how on Earth did he allow Aziraphale to buy that thing when they furnished the cottage some month ago. It was hideous, but at least comfortable. And Aziraphale liked it and that's all that really mattered. That and the fact that they were watching a film together and the angel actually seemed to like it. Crowley was happy.

They both shifted and stretched once the credits rolled in. Crowley yawned and Aziraphale smiled at him.

“That was actually quite nice,” he remarked. “And surprisingly funny too. Reminded me if you a bit,” he said with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. “I’m sure that Grinch would say that he definitely is not nice but it was really sweet of him to save Christmas nonetheless.”

Crowley made a face at the comparison.

“Shut up,” he said just because it was kind of expected. “Did you like the movie?”

“I did, surprisingly, yes.”

“Brilliant. Nightmare Before Christmas is next.”


End file.
